


Screaming Into the Stars

by salty_star



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ...angst?, Gen, No Beta, Pre-Canon, but for some reason bobby does, i mean i guess not they get snippy with each other but i think that's it, luke and alex don't really know what to do, reggie is frustrated and doesn't want to talk about it, three idiots yelling at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_star/pseuds/salty_star
Summary: Now, all four of them could agree that Bobby was not known to be the most comforting and never always knew the right things to say in these situations, but Bobby also knew that Reggie wasn’t going to say much of anything else right now. He snapped his fingers making his way to the table with the band’s car keys on it. “Alright get in the truck”.The rest of them looked at Bobby as if they misheard him. “What?” said the boy on the ground.“We are going on a trip, people.”“I’m the only one who can drive,” Alex reminded him.“It’s the middle of the night, it’ll be fine.”“You’re telling us you drive around at night without a license regularly?” Alex was pretty sure that tonight was the night he was going to die.“Just get in the truck,” Bobby said halfway out the door jingling the keys in the air.--Reggie had a bad day and his bandmate tries to make him feel better.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Bobby & Reggie Peters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Screaming Into the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> btw, there is some cursing  
> i just wanted to point out that whenever a line is in italics, it's the person's thoughts and they aren't saying it out loud (idk if that was obvious so i just wanted to clarify)  
> \--  
> ummmm so i don't know how i feel about the ending but i'm kind of proud for this being my first ever fic soooo...thanks for reading!  
> and sorry if the pacing seems off or if it doesn't flow together at certain points, i don't write too often but hopefully i'll get better!

Tired of bouncing his leg for the past fifteen minutes, Luke shot up from the sofa and made his way towards Alex. “Dude where is he? It’s getting close to an hour.”

“Give him a couple of minutes, something probably came up that he had to deal with first,” the other boy said as he balanced his drumstick on his nose.

Luke huffed and threw himself back on the sofa sighing loudly. “Ughhh. I know, but Bobby’s already going to be late, and now we ha-”

The boys jumped as they heard a loud crash followed by heavy footsteps towards the studio doors. Reggie, looking like a man on a mission, barged in and snatched his bass from the stand not bothering to acknowledge his bandmates. Peering from behind his drumkit, Alex saw Reggie's bike thrown in the middle of the driveway with his flannel crumpled in a ball tossed next to it; apparently, Alex was right.

Luke’s frustrated expression turned into confusion as Alex tip-toed over to him. “What...do we do?” They took a look at the bassist who looked like he was ready to punch a wall as he was tuning his instrument.

“How would I know? He’s obviously not in the mood to talk about whatever happened,” Alex whispered back waving his hands in multiple directions.

“Dude, he’s never in the mood to talk. Just ask him what happened.”

“What-no, I’m not going to be the reason for him to be in a worse mood, we can bring it up later.”

The boys’ whispering turned into hissing as they were basically shoving each other trying to get the other to confront Reggie, who was now staring at them. “Are you guys good?” he asked dryly.

Their heads quickly snapped to Reggie looking like deer caught in headlights. After a beat of silence, Luke took the opportunity to sacrifice Alex to whatever hormonal monster was in front of them. “Oh um, yeah. Alex just needs to ask you something,” shoving his friend off of the sofa.

“Dude what the hell,” Alex whispered shooting Luke a death glare. Reggie’s eyebrow quirked as the timid drummer started to walk over to him. “Ummm...are _you,_ good?”

The boy’s eyebrow fell unimpressed over the fact that this was what his friends came up with after viewing their two-minute bickering match. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Alex looked back to Luke who was slowly rising from his seat as if the wrong move would set off a bomb.“...are you sure man becau-”

“Look it's nothing, can we just please warm up,” the bassist snapped.

His friends stood in their places with surprised looks on their faces unsure what to do. With Reggie now impatiently plucking at his strings, they made their way over to their instruments while Alex turned to Luke shooting an eyebrow raise as an _‘I told you’_. 

None of them talked through the rest of their practice but Reggie was more than fine with that, he was too busy burning a hole into the floor with his glare and plucking at his bass so hard Luke thought a string was about to snap. _‘Why are you acting like this?’_ Reggie thought to himself only to make him huff. Well, obviously he knew the hundreds of things pissing him off to the point where he wanted to tear the room apart, but he knew that he usually would be able to hide it better than this. As long as he kept up his little jokes and his big grin, no one really bothered to push whatever he might be upset about; which was the way he liked it even though it could be tiring sometimes. He didn't want to dump his problems on his friends knowing that they had bigger things to deal with. As long as he was able to keep everyone else happy he was happy, most of the time.

After about an hour of the most uncomfortable jam session they’ve ever had, Luke and Alex felt the heavens open up when Bobby walked into the studio and took it as an invitation to stop playing right away. “Sorry guys, my manager decided to take the award for biggest jackass of the year and made me stay two extra hours again, which by the way-...what’s with him?” All three boys looked to Reggie who was plucking every couple of notes with an unreadable expression on his face looking towards the floor. 

“...won’t say”, growing frustrated that Reggie was not catching on to the fact that they’ve stopped playing, Luke walked up to him. 

“Okay dude stop, what the hell is going on?” 

Reggie looked up to find a stern-looking Luke with his hand on the neck of his bass while Alex and Bobby watched from behind the drumkit. ‘ _When did Bobby get here?’_ Looking back at Luke, Reggie’s face fell and his stomach began to sink even though he knew he was the one who started whatever was about to happen. _‘Damn it Luke why can’t you just leave it alone-‘_

_“_ And don’t give us the ‘I’m fine’ bullshit because you always say that and for some reason, we’re stupid enough to believe you but whatever you’re thinking about has probably been building for weeks so please, just say whatever is on your damn mind.” Luke realized after he said that it probably came off harsher than intended but he didn’t care, he just needed Reggie to say something. 

“Okay, that's, probably not the best way to get him to talk,” Alex murmured to himself shaking his head. 

Reggie stood stunned letting his bass hang from his body to fidget with his rings. The silence was growing louder as he quickly tried to unscramble his thoughts but it just wasn't happening. ‘ _Oh you have to be kidding me, why are you freaking out over this?’_

Alex took a deep breath loud enough for Reggie to hear to remind him to stop holding his own. “Whenever you’re ready,” Alex encouraged glaring at Luke. 

Reggie refused to make eye contact with any of them as all four boys shifted awkwardly where they stood. After a long huff, he finally mumbled, “...bad day.” Luke let out a soft sigh as he took off his guitar and sat on the floor. Reggie knew that it was an underwhelming response but it was all he was able to get out without going into everything.

Now, all four of them could agree that Bobby was not known to be the most comforting and never always knew the right things to say in these situations, but Bobby also knew that Reggie wasn’t going to say much of anything else right now. He snapped his fingers making his way to the table with the band’s car keys on it. “Alright get in the truck”.

The rest of them looked at Bobby as if they misheard him. “What?” said the boy on the ground.

“We are going on a trip, people.”

“I’m the only one who can drive,” Alex reminded him.

“It’s the middle of the night, it’ll be fine.”

“You’re telling us you drive around at night without a license regularly?” Alex was pretty sure that tonight was the night he was going to die.

“Just get in the truck,” Bobby said halfway out the door jingling the keys in the air.

Alex shoved his way to the passenger’s seat to feel like he had the slightest bit of control of whatever little adventure they were about to go on while Luke dragged Reggie to the backseat with him. After forty-five minutes of, “What on earth are you doing?!”, and, “Bobby you’re going to get us pulled over!”, he finally pulled up to an empty field that he knew the other boys had never been to before. 

Bobby instructed them to get out of the car but all that Alex did was walk straight up to Bobby, snatched the keys from him, and sat back down in the driver's seat. Bobby scoffed as he looked to the two remaining boys and led them towards the middle of the field overlooking some dimly lit buildings. 

“That was a nice drive, what are we doing here?” Reggie deadpanned bouncing on his legs.

Bobby looked around as it was obvious and threw his hands up. “Just yell.”

“...what are you talking about?”

“Look man, you don't have to tell us whatever is going on but I have a feeling that Luke was right when he said that this thing has probably been building up for weeks.” Reggie sighed and looked at the sky shoving his hands in his pockets. “So just let it out.”

Luke, growing impatient and now watching a spontaneous staring contest between his friends, gladly took Bobby’s proposal and started to scream at the top of his lungs. Reggie’s eyes widened and he quickly looked to Luke who was looking like he was having the time of his life. “Come on Reginald, try it!” He let out another shriek causing Bobby to join in while the two of them were jumping around Reggie trying to get him to yell. 

Alex looked up from the dashboard to see what looked like a sacrifice taking place and slowly put his head back down, deciding that the car was the best place to stay right now. _‘I wouldn’t be caught dead doing something like that.’_

After a minute or so of hearing his idiot friends scream into the stars, Reggie suddenly yelled the loudest he could with no warning making Bobby and Luke stop in their tracks. His yell carried everything that made him miserable, frustrated, and if you listen closely, everything that was threatening to tear him apart. The two of them started at Reggie in shock after he finally stopped only to catch his breath. The three of them didn’t say anything to each other for a minute or so in some sort of awe of what was just released. 

“Damn Peters, we didn't know you had that in you,” Bobby said a moment later with an impressed look.

Reggie tried to hide the small grin growing on his face but that was hard to do with Luke jumping on his shoulders and shaking him around. The three of them began to yell again, running around like five-year-olds until they collapsed on the floor laughing their asses off. Something about screaming into the dead of night not having to put your feelings into words, just an action, felt relieving to say the least. Reggie sighed and relaxed into the ground picking at the grass. ‘ _This is nice’_

No longer hearing the shrieking of the innocent, Alex honked the horn to let his friends know that they should be heading back home. It was almost midnight and Alex knew that Bobby’s parents were going to be asking where on earth they went to for so long.

The three boys stumbled onto their feet and climbed back into the car smirking at Alex’s horrified expression. “Did you guys kill someone out there?”

“Guess you’ll never know because you didn't want to join us,” Reggie playfully shot back.

“Alright but if someone finds a dead body up here I’m rating out all of you.”

“For all they know you were our getaway driver,” Luke said as he got into the passenger’s seat.

Alex began to argue over the logic of that comment as he pulled out, refusing to become an accomplice in whatever crime took place.

In the back seat, Reggie turned to Bobby who was purposefully staring out the window, “...thanks, for that” he said in a low voice. Bobby shot Reggie an awkward grin and looked directly back out the window going back to his usual emotionally distant self. Reggie took a moment to look at his friends, turned to his window, and sighed, _‘You’re going to be okay’._


End file.
